pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - Dual Sig Mesmer
Uses an offensive Wounding Strike Dervish frontline to hit the opoposing team hard. Dual Mesmers are used to support the backline as well as the frontline. Wounding Dervish 1 prof=Dervish/Elementalist Scythe=12+1+1 Mysticism=8+1 wind=8+1 water=7StrikeSweepVictoryof Mystic Speedof FuryFrostattacker'sSignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor or Radiant * Icy Scythe of Enchanting (15% while enchanted) Usage * Maintain Conjure Frost. * Keep up Heart of Fury when possible. * Spike with Wounding Strike->Mystic Sweep->Chilling Victory. * Use Heart of Fury before spike, use Attacker's Insight to manage energy. * Use Attacker's Insight with Chilling Victory for maximum effect. * Use Signet of Mystic Speed to catch kiters and to move around. * Resurrect fallen allies. Counters * Standard Anti-melee. * Blind. * Snares. * Enchantment removal. Wounding Dervish 2 prof=Dervish/Elementalist Scythe=12+1+1 Mysticism=8+1 wind=8+1 Air=7StrikeSweepVictoryof Mystic Speedof FuryLightningAttacker'sSignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor or Radiant * Shocking Scythe of Enchanting (15% while enchanted) Usage * Maintain Conjure Lightning. * Keep up Heart of Fury when possible. * Spike with Wounding Strike->Mystic Sweep->Chilling Victory. * Use Heart of Fury before spike, use Attacker's Insight to manage energy. * Use Attacker's Insight with Chilling Victory for maximum effect. * Use Signet of Mystic Speed to catch kiters and to move around. * Resurrect fallen allies. Counters * Standard Anti-melee. * Blind. * Snares. * Enchantment removal. Wounding Dervish 3 prof=Dervish/Elementalist Scythe=12+1+1 Mysticism=8+1 wind=8+1 Fire=7StrikeSweepVictoryof Mystic Speedof FuryFlameAttacker'sSignet/build Equipment * Full Survivor or Radiant * Fiery Scythe of Enchanting (15% while enchanted) Usage * Maintain Conjure Flame. * Keep up Heart of Fury when possible. * Spike with Wounding Strike->Mystic Sweep->Chilling Victory. * Use Heart of Fury before spike, use Attacker's Insight to manage energy. * Use Attacker's Insight with Chilling Victory for maximum effect. * Use Signet of Mystic Speed to catch kiters and to move around. * Resurrect fallen allies. Counters * Standard Anti-melee. * Blind. * Snares. * Enchantment removal. SoJ Mesmer 1 prof=Mesmer/monk Smiting=11 fastcasting=8+1 inspiration=11+1+1of JudgmentSignetof Rageof Inscriptionsof Humilityof honorof Disenchantmentsignet/build Equipment * Full Artificer. * Defensive weapon set, using a shield with -2(while in stance). * A Smiting Prayers weapon set with +1(20%) to increase damage from Strength of Honor. * 40/40 Domination weapon set for Mirror of Disenchantment. * High/Low weapon set for Mantra of Inscriptions. Usage * Keep up Mantra of Inscriptions. * Disable key Elite skills with Signet of Humility. * Use Signet of Judgment to pressure, assist in spikes, and interrupt enemy actions. * Use Bane Signet to assist in spiking and to stop adrenaline spikes. * Use Signet of Rage for additional spike capacity and pressure. * Cancel signets to fake out the opposing teams interrupts. * Maintain Strength of Honor on frontliners. * Remove key enchantments such as Aegis or Tainted Flesh with Mirror of Disenchantment. Counters * Signet counters. * Interrupts. * Constant removal of Mantra of Inscriptions. SoJ Mesmer 2 prof=Mesmer/monk Smiting=11 fastcasting=8+1 inspiration=11+1+1of JudgmentSignetof Rageof Inscriptionsof HumilityoptionalWrathsignet/build Equipment * Full Artificer. * Defensive weapon set, using a shield with -2(while in stance). * A Smiting Prayers weapon set with +1(20%) to increase damage from Holy Wrath. * High/Low weapon set for Mantra of Inscriptions. Usage * Keep up Mantra of Inscriptions. * Disable key Elite skills with Signet of Humility. * Use Signet of Judgment to pressure, assist in spikes, and interrupt enemy actions. * Use Bane Signet to assist in spiking and to stop adrenaline spikes. * Use Signet of Rage for addition spike capacity and pressure. * Cancel signets to fake out the opposing teams interrupts. * Maintain Holy Wrath on party members taking the most damage. * Remove key enchantments such as Aegis or Tainted Flesh with Mirror of Disenchantment. Counters * Signet counters. * Interrupts. * Constant removal of Mantra of Inscriptions. WoH Monk prof=monk/e healin=12+1+1 protec=10+1 divin=8+1SpiritConditionof HealingSpiritHealthVeilAegisof Lesser Energy/build Equipment * Full Survivor * Meta Weapons Usage * Use Word of Healing to restore large portions of health. * Use Patient Spirit as a secondary heal. * Use Dismiss Condition to remove conditions. * Catch spikes with Infuse Health and recover with Word of Healing. * Protect from spikes with Protective Spirit. * Remove hexes with Holy Veil. * Chain Aegis with the other Monk to protect from melee. * Use Glyph of Lesser Energy as energy management. Counters * Energy Denial * Standard Anti-Monk. * Dazed. RC Monk prof=monk/elem protec=12+1+1 healing=8+1 divine=10+1of fortuneconditionof healthbondGuardianveilaegisof lesser energy@0/build Equipment * Full Survivor * Meta Weapons Usage * Reversal of Fortune against minor pressure and spikes. * Restore Condition for a large heal and condition removal. * Gift of Health as a main heal. * Spirit Bond to catch spikes and relieve heavy pressure. * Guardian to protect melee on demand. * Remove hexes with Holy Veil. * Chain Aegis with the other Monk to protect from melee. * Use Glyph of Lesser Energy as energy management. Counters * Energy Denial. * Standard Anti-Monk. * Dazed. Flagger prof=Rt/A Channeling=12+2 Restoration=12+1+1 spawning=3ChargeMemoriesof WardingOptionalWeaponRagewas kaolaiDash/build Equipment * Meta Armor * Meta Weapons Usage * Run the flag with Dash. * Support the party with Protective was Kaolai. * Use Caretaker's Charge for a small heal and spike assistance. * Use Weapon of Warding and Soothing Memories to protect and heal yourself or the party. Counters * Snares (Frozen Burst, etc.) Variants * Dark Escape